When all starred: I'm Yours One-Shots
by Klainer-Loveer
Summary: Precuela de I'm Yours. La aventura de Blaine y Sebastian hasta llevarlos al inicio de I'm Yours.
**Sebastian and Hunter. Parte 1.**

Blaine caminaba rápidamente antes de su tercera clase, tenían un descanso y fue hacía su habitación para ver si su compañero ya había vuelto.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Sebastian debajo de las sábanas de su cama tapado desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Blaine caminó hasta él con determinación y lo destapó sin ninguna contemplación anterior. Sebastian gruñó y enterró su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Arriba Sebastian, tenemos clase y no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—No jodas, Blaine. —Murmuró Sebastian.

—Tú no jodas, no llegaste en toda la noche y no te puedes perder más clases. El año escolar apenas comienza.

* * *

Después de que Blaine consiguió que Sebastian se diera un baño y saliera con él hacía su tercera clase, caminaban juntos aunque Sebastian continuará quejándose a casa paso que daba que si cabeza explotaria en cualquier momento pronto.

— Esto tiene que parar Sebastian, no puedes continuar haciendo esto. En vacaciones estaba probablemente bien, pero ahora estamos en clases y... — los ojos de Blaine se abrieron al ver el cuello de su amigo—por Dios, tan solo que no te dejen tantas marcas.

Sebastian rodó los ojos con fastidio. — Es mi problema no tuyo así que déjame en paz.

— Sebastian, tú eres mi amigo, por muy ridículo que suene me importas y tus problemas también. —Lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó a un pequeño rincón donde nadie pudiera escucharlos. — Escucha, mi mamá dijo que...

— No me interesa lo que tus padres perfectos hayan dicho Blaine. No te metas en mi vida.

— Sebastian...

—Me artas Blaine—dijo Sebastian finalmente y caminó lejos de él.

— ¡Sebastian!—le gritó Blaine.

— Hey, Blaine. — Blaine se volteó y vio detrás de él a Joseph.

Sebastian que a había girado rodó los ojos y Blaine volteó a verlo nuevamente pero Sebastian sólo siguió su camino.

— ¿Qué sucede Joseph?— preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa forzada.

— Sólo quería saludarte, anoche te fuiste muy pronto y...

— Si, lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer y de hecho tengo clase justo ahora. —Dijo Blaine tajantemente y comenzó a caminar de espalda.

— Bien, ¿te veré más tarde?—preguntó Joseph con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Lo siento, tengo práctica de los Warblers —Dijo Blaine.

— Oye, espera. —Dijo él y tomó a Blaine del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Te veré después. — Le guiñó un ojo y se fue dándose media vuelta.

Blaine se quedó atónito pero se fue a su clase de Literatura. Y jamás se imaginó encontrarse tal escena.

— Fíjate por donde vas idiota, ¿qué acaso no ves? —Sebastian le estaba gritando a alguien más.

— Oye, lo siento, no era mi intención. —Decía el otro y Blaine no podía ver bien quién era porque estaba en el suelo. — Fue un accidente, lo juro.

— Por supuesto que no viste. — Dijo Sebastian sarcástico. —¿Acaso eres tan torpe? ¿No tienes idea de quién soy yo y lo que puedo hacer contigo?

Blaine tomó a Sebastian de los brazos para alejarlo antes de que algún profesor llegará. Puso a Sebastian dentro del aula pese a sus protestas y volvió para ayudar al otro. Los alumnos que se habían reunido para ver lo que pasaba ya se habían dispersado.

— Hey, Hunter. — Dijo Blaine para saludarlo, Hunter lo vio con ojos de pocos amigos.

— Escucha, yo no quiero problemas contigo ni con él así que déjame en paz. — Dijo Hunter cortante y tratando de entrar al salón.

Blaine quiso decir algo pero en eso venía su profesor así que sólo entró a clase tranquilo, Sebastian siguió igual durante todo ese día y Blaine sólo podía pedir disculpas por él.

* * *

Días más tarde cuando estaban entrando todos a la práctica de los Warblers incluidos los nuevos integrantes y entre ellos estaba Hunter, Sebastian que llevaba días con el mismo estado de humor que antes rodó los ojos. Y dijo en un comentario que se suponía era discreto pero realmente era para todos.

— Vaya ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera. —Blaine suspiró cansado porque esto ya lo estaba cansando.

— Sebastian— Dijo en voz alta Wes, que era uno de los integrantes del consejo.— Conoces la política de la escuela tanto como nosotros así que por favor guarda silencio sino vas a decir nada con relación a la reunión.

— Lo que sea. — Dijo Sebastian.

La atmósfera tuvo un ambiente tenso por unos minutos pero pronto se disipo cuando todos fueron entrando en calor, pero Blaine podía notar como Sebastian y Hunter se mandaban miradas extrañas de vez en cuando.

* * *

Fue unos días después que Blaine se enteró de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido Sebastian y su padre de nuevo por su orientación sexual.

— Vamos, Seb. —Dijo Blaine tratando de calmar a su amigo que lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro. — Tú sabes que no debes escucharlo, él sólo dice todas esas cosas porque no está acostumbrado a esto. Pero tú no debes de creer todo eso, tú no eres nada de eso. Tú Sebastian vales mucho.

— Tú dices eso porque eres mi amigo.— Murmuró Sebastian— Eres la única persona que quiere ser amigo mío, a todos los demás les desagrado y los entiendo, soy una persona terrible.

— No digas eso, Seb. — Blaine lo arrullo en sus brazos y Sebastian solo seguía llorando. —Tú has tenido una época mala eso es todo, y todos lo entendemos. Ya no llores.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi padre no me quiere Blaine y la única forma de que lo haga es si le digo que siempre no soy gay.

— Oye, tú debes ser quien quieras ser y no lo que los demás quieran.— Blaine le dio un beso en la cabeza. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a comer pastel que mi mamá hizo?

Sebastian se rió entre lágrimas contra Blaine. — Tú sabes que amo el pastel de tu mamá. —Él suspiró. — Me encantaría que mis padres pudieran ser como los tuyos.

— Sebastian, tú mamá te ama más que nada. —Le recordó Blaine.

Sebastian que ya se había alejado de él se encogió de hombros limpiandose los ojos. — Pero por desgracia mi mamá no se quiere lo suficiente así misma porque si lo hiciera no dejaría que mi papá la engañe como lo hace.

* * *

Blaine sólo lo abrazo porque no sabía que más podía hacer, desearía que las cosas con Sebastian fueran diferentes.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Blaine al entrar por la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Hey, Blainey!—Blaine sonrió cuando vio a su hermano salir de la cocina.

— ¡No sabía que vendrias, Cooper!—Cooper lo abrazó fuertemente contra él haciendo a Sebastian solo rodar los ojos al verlos.

— Yo tampoco. —Dijo Cooper cuando lo soltó. — Pero papá me dijo que vendría hoy y me dije, ¿por qué no? Hey, Bas!

— Hola. — Dijo únicamente Sebastian pero Cooper igual lo abrazó como lo hacía con Blaine.

Cuando finalmente entraron a la cocina estaban los padres de Blaine hablando entre ellos y riéndose mutuamente. Después de que Blaine y Sebastian saludaron a los padres del primero, Pam les sirvió una rebanada de pastel a todos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Sebastian? —Preguntó Pam cuando todos comían.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. — Bien, señora Anderson.

Ella rodó los ojos con cariño. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo me llames Pam?

— Lo siento, creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme. — Dijo Sebastian.

— Blaine, ¿estás listo para grabar?— le preguntó de pronto su padre.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y todos en la sala voltearon a verlo. — ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Si, queremos probar el estudio de grabación la próxima semana así que pensé que tú podrías ir a inagurarlo. — Blaine seguía callado. — Pensé que tú y Sebastian podrían ir a NYC con nosotros solo el próximo fin de semana.

— Yo, claro. —Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y abrazó a su padre.

— ¿Tú qué dices Sebastian, irás con nosotros?—le preguntó el señor Anderson.

— Claro, sólo si Blaine me deja cantar con él.

Blaine se rió y rodó los ojos pero asintió. Sebastian sonrió y se dejó llevar por la calidad de la familia Anderson, le encataba estar rodeado de ellos y su buena vibra. Sentir el amor que había entre los padres de Blaine y que tenían hacia sus hijos también. A veces se sentía un intruso con ellos, pero siempre lo recibían como a otro de sus hijos. Y eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

* * *

Unos días después de que volvieran de NYC, Sebastian estaba en su usual lugar de las flores dónde solía ir por las noches, ese día había ido a su casa para ver a su mamá y tuvo otra discusión con su padre que no salía nunca de lo mismo.

Sebastian estaba recostado en la hierba pensando viendo hacia el cielo oscuro con estrellas cuando escuchó un ruido, rápidamente se sentó en la hierba viendo hacia donde procedía el ruido, si era alguno de los maestros se iba a meter en serios problemas y de esos ya no queria mas.

Sebastian se levantó completamente y pudo ver a alguien no muy lejos de él que también lo estaba viendo, tardó segundos en identificarlo.

— ¿Hunter? —preguntó, para ese momento ya habían superado el encuentro en Literatura al menos Sebastian lo había hecho. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Caminando, suelo caminar por las noches.— Contestó Hunter con un leve encogimiento de hombros. — ¿Tú que haces aquí?

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Sebastian con una ceja alzada. — ¿Caminar a las 12 de la noche?

— Bueno, tú estabas aquí también. No estoy más loco que tú.

Sebastian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Como sea, ya me voy, tengo suficientes problemas ya.

— Pero tú eres Sebastian Smythe, ¿no me habias dicho que nadie puede contigo?—Dijo burlesco Hunter, Sebastian le lanzó una mirada.

— Pierdete Clarington. —Sebastian le pasó por un lado y se fue caminando hasta su dormitorio.

* * *

La misma escena se repitió unas cuantas noches, parecía que Hunter estaba en todas parte de pronto. Hasta que una noche Sebastian le pidió que se quedara con él, eso extrañó a ambos completamente, sin embargo se recostaron juntos sobre la hierba.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto venir aquí?— Preguntó Hunter curioso.

— ¿Por qué te gusta caminar por las noche?—Respondió Sebastian.

Hunter se rió y Sebastian pudo notar que no le desagradaba su risa sino al contrario.

—Soy de Colorado, y allá las noches son muy diferentes por eso aquí salgo caminar. A veces extraño a mi familia y digamos que caminar me ayuda. Todos aquí viven muy cerca de sus casas excepto yo.

Sebastian se quedó viendo su perfil. —A mi me gustaría que mi familia estuviera más lejos de lo que está. Estamos a sólo 15 minutos de distancia.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso?—preguntó Hunter curioso.

— Por nada. —Respondió Sebastian y vio su reloj que era cerca de la una de la madrugada. —Me tengo que ir.

—Adiós. —Dijo Hunter pero Sebastian ya se había ido. Hunter lo vio irse, había algo sobre Sebastian que llamaba su atención aunque todavía no lograba identificar el qué.

* * *

Hunter diariamente miraba a Sebastian pero nunca lo miraba solo, siempre estaba con Blaine. En especial la ocasión cuando todos los encontraron durmiendo en la sala de ensayo, Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón y Sebastian tenía la cabeza en sus piernas. Todos hicieron un alboroto pero ellos sólo rieron. Cada momento que miraba a uno estaba el otro y no sabía cómo lo hacía sentir eso. Simplemente no podía dejar de ver y pensar en Sebastian.

Varias noches transcurrieron como aquella hasta que a mediados de octubre, todo cambió.

—Oye, Sebastian. —Dijo Blaine una tarde cuando estaban en la biblioteca y Sebastian alzó la vista. — ¿Qué te traes con Hunter?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Blaine no tenía idea de lo que Sebastian hacía por las noches.

—Sólo que él siempre te está viendo, ¿a caso no te has dado cuenta?

—Es que soy irresistible. —Contestó Sebastian y Blaine rodó los ojos mandandole una mirada que decía que hablaba en serio. —No lo sé, Blaine. ¿Por qué? ¿Te pone celoso?

—Por supuesto muy celoso. —Dijo Blaine con sarcasmo. —Pero hablando en serio, él siempre te está viendo y no me refiero a como te ven los demás. Creo que le gustas.

Sebastian rodó los ojos. — ¿Y eso qué? No es como que yo fuera a salir con él alguna vez, me conoces Blaine esas ridiculeces de salir con alguien no van conmigo.

—Tal vez sería bueno para ti y para mi que dejaras de tener esos rollos de una noche con hombres mayores y casados con mujeres para que dejes de preocuparme siempre.

—Blaine eres mi amigo y te quiero pero no te metas en mis asuntos, si tú quieres andar tomado de la mano con alguien adelante hazlo, tú y yo sabemos que más de uno quiere contigo pero eso es tu asunto y yo no me meto así que tú no te metas. —Sebastian tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue de ahí sin decir otra palabra.

Cuando Blaine volteó hacía otro lado vio claramente como Hunter se agachaba como si no los hubiera estado viendo. Blaine suspiró, por supuesto que a Hunter le gustaba Sebastian.

* * *

Esa noche cuando Sebastian y Hunter estaban recostados en la hierba, Sebastian quiso comprobar que lo que dijo Blaine era verdad.

—Así que así fue como... —Hunter no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Sebastian estaban sobre los suyos.

Sólo que él no tenía idea de que hacer, solo se quedó ahi quiero esperando que todo pasara, fueron sólo segundos entonces Sebastian se separó de él un poco sonrojado.

—Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso. —Dijo Sebastian y comenzó a levantarse pero Hunter lo detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Preguntó Hunter aún aturdido por ese triste intento de beso.

—Porque tenía que comprobar que lo que había dicho Blaine era verdad.

— ¿Qué dijo él?

—Que yo... te gustaba. —Contesto viendo hacia las flores.— Pero ya veo que no es así, por favor olvída esto que pasó.

—Estoy confundido Sebastian, ¿por qué Blaine te diría eso? ¿Qué acaso no es tu novio?

— ¿Blaine? —Hunter asintió. —Blaine es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que tengo tres años, es todo para mi menos mi novio.

—Oh.

— ¿Pensaste que Blaine era mi novio y por eso no me besaste?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

Hunter se sonrojó. —Nunca en toda mi vida he dado un beso.

Sebastian no sabía que decir eso, por Dios el ni siquiera era virgen desde hace mucho tiempo y hacía poco que cumplió 17 años.

—Entonces tendré que enseñarte. —Dijo Sebastian y no esperó respuesta de Hunter. —Tú sólo relajate y sigue mis movimientos, haz lo que tú instinto te dice.

—Bien...

Sebastian volvió a juntar sus labios y los besó suavemente, en un primer instante Hunter se quedó quieto pero después tomó a Sebastian de su cintura y lo pegó más a él devolviendole el beso suavemente los labios apenas moviéndose acariciando los otros ajenos. Sebastian se sentía diferente besandolo además la mano de Hunter tocandolo y dándole algo de calidad que hace mucho no sentía.

Se separaron después de un tiempo y Hunter soltó un pequeño ruido que parecía entre risa y suspiró. Sebastian le sonrió una vez más antes de rosarle los labios con los suyos y susurrar sobre ellos.

— Te veré mañana.

* * *

Después de eso Sebastian se fue dejando aún más confundido a Hunter que antes. Sebastian se fue todo el camino a su habitación tocando sus labios y sonriendo como un tonto, no tenía idea de que le pasaba con Hunter pero aquel beso había sido fenomenal.

Las noches entre ellos continuaron así, Sebastian ya no quería dejar de besar a Hunter pero sólo lo hacía cuando estaban a solas en su lugar que se había vuelto secreto e íntimo sólo de ellos dos. Cada día le decía cosas nuevas a Hunter y él también le contaba cosas, secretos, deseos, sueños.

—Quiero estudiar en el extranjero. —Dijo Hunter, tenía la cabeza de Sebastian sobre su abdomen y le acariciaba el cabello con su mano.

— ¿En qué parte del extranjero?

—Inglaterra, la Universidad de Cambridge. —Dijo sin pensarlo Hunter.

— ¿Y por qué no hacerlo realidad? —Preguntó Sebastian recargandose en su codo para poder verlo a los ojos.

— Cuestiones económicas, yo estoy aquí por un beca y la única forma que pudiera ir sería de la misma forma.

—Eres muy inteligente Hunter, tal vez si podrías. —Dijo Sebastian y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hunter le acaricio el cabello a Sebastian y le sonrió con nostalgia. — ¿Qué somos Sebastian? ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

Sebastian frunció el ceño extrañado porque ni él mismo sabía esa respuesta. —No lo sé. Nos la pasamos bien. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

—Porque nos vemos aquí a todas las noches pero en el día es como si no nos conociéramos y tú no dejas de besarme y...

— ¿Qué quieres Hunter? —Preguntó bruscamente Sebastian. —Porque si lo que quieres es un novio, conmigo no cuentes, yo no quiero eso.

Hunter se levantó del suelo y Sebastian se le quedó viendo extrañado porque parecía molesto. —Pues sí Sebastian, quiero que seamos novios, quiero llevarte a una cita, quiero tomarte de la mano y que todos sepan que estás conmigo.

Sebastian se sintió confundido pero se levantó de su lugar con los puños cerrados y enojado. — ¿Por qué tenías que salir con esto Hunter? Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que decidiste que querías esto.

—Disculpame Sebastian, por no querer estar a escondidas todo el tiempo, te veo aquí por las noches entre semana pero no sé que haces el resto de los días y no sé como sentirme por eso porque no tengo idea de que somos y eso me frustra porque nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y me gustas, realmente me gustas.

Sebastian se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Hunter mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. —Hunter tú también me gustas. —Confesó. —Pero yo no quiero una relación con nadie, si quieres estar conmigo tiene que ser de esta forma porque no habrá otra nunca.

Hunter tragó y sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. —Entonces, esto es todo. Adiós Sebastian.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio viéndolo partir sintiendo que estaba perdiendo una parte de él sin saber que era.

—Adiós Hunter. —Susurró pero no había nadie que lo escuchara.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron tan normal como se podía, Sebastian era ahora quien siempre estaba mirando a Hunter a lo lejos. Lo miraba en los ensayos y entre clases, incluso Blaine no dejaba de preguntar que le ocurría.

El primer viernes de noviembre se anunció que los Warblers harían una representación nocturna para los padres y alumnos que desearan asistir, así que los ensayos se multiplicaron al doble. Y Sebastian no podía evitar ver a Hunter hablar y sonreirle mucho a otro sujeto del que desconocía su nombre.

— ¿Blaine? —Lo llamó en un descanso de sus ensayos.

Blaine estaba acostado en el suelo junto a él.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quién es él?

Su amigo se inclinó con sus brazos y logró ver a quién se refería, Blaine rodó los ojos porque Sebastian llevaba días endemoniadamente molesto por no decir celoso porque Hunter había estado hablando mucho con Andrew.

—Es Andrew, es de último año. Por eso no lo conoces.

Sebastian lo vio con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Y tú cómo lo conoces?

—Es amigo de Joseph. —Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Estás saliendo con él? —Sebastian se miraba aún más confundido.

—No, sólo salí con él a una fiesta una vez y ahí me presentó a sus amigos. Eso es todo. —Explicó Blaine y tras unos minutos agregó. — ¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con él?

— ¿Con quién?

—Por favor, Sebastian, algo ocurrió entre Hunter y tú. Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes se hablaban o algo pero ahora estás molesto porque el habla mucho con Andrew y no se necesita mucho conocimiento para saber que estás celoso.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. —No estoy celoso y no ocurrió nada entre nosotros.

Blaine rodó los ojos pero ya no dijo nada porque el descanso había terminado e iban a seguir ensayando.

* * *

El evento fue como se esperaba un evento exitoso donde se presentaron la mayoría de los padres que vivían cerca de la academia además de casi todos los estudiantes. Después de que todos los padres se hayan ido y los estudiantes que a iban por el fin de semana, el director les había permitido que dejarán la música hasta más tarde.

Sebastian caminaba por los pasillos escuchando la música de los altavoces a lo lejos. Blaine y sus padres habían insistido en que fuera con ellos pero él simplemente no estaba de humor. Cuando caminaba vio dos figuras a lo lejos entre las sombras dos personas hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y vio a Hunter con el otro tipo muy cerca hablando entre ellos. Sebastian se enfureció tanto que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Hunter! —Gritó con sus pulmones y ambos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos porque pensaban que estaban solos ahí.

—¿Sebastian? —Preguntó confundido el llamado.

— Si, yo... —No quiero que estés con él pensó. —Te estaba buscando.

Andrew se les quedó viendo y después se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hunter muy cerca de los labios y le susurró algo que Sebastian no pudo escuchar antes de marcharse dedicándole una mirada a él.

— ¿Qué pasa Sebastian? —Cuando Hunter se acercó Sebastian notó que estaba desfajado e incluso su camisa estaba desarreglada en la parte superior.

— Tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba. —Dijo Sebastian con ojos duros. —Pero por lo visto no era cierto porque inmediatamente corriste con ese.

Hunter boqueó varias veces sin saber que decir y Sebastian al no escucharlo decir nada siguió su camino.

— ¡Alto ahí Sebastian!— Le gritó Hunter pero Sebastian siguió caminando. —No puedes decirme algo como eso porque fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería estar conmigo.

Sebastian se detuvo cuando estaban en el jardín donde habían pasado tantas noches. —Pero te dije que me gustabas.

—Lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad. Si tú no quieres estar conmigo es tu problema pero yo no me voy a quedar esperando por ti y tampoco voy a detener mi vida. Yo tengo derecho a salir con quien quiera.

Sebastian soltó una risa sarcástica. —Jaja, no me hagas reír. Lo que ustedes estaban haciendo no era salir. Sólo era follar.

— ¿Ultimadamente a ti que te importa? —Le gritó ahora Hunter completamente enojado. —Lo único que hicimos nosotros dos fue besarnos.

— ¿Es que tú no lo entiendes? —Gritó igualmente Sebastian. — Si me importa.

Hunter negó con la cabeza y su voz dejo todo enojo cuando volvió hablar. —Yo no te entiendo Sebastian. En serio no te entiendo. Tú no quieres estar conmigo pero tampoco quieres que esté con alguien más. Estás siendo muy egoísta conmigo.

Sebastian sintió que sus ojos se ponían húmedos por eso último. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Sebastian volvió a escuchar la canción que se estaba reproduciendo.

— Linger. —Susurró Sebastian. Hunter frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Escucha la canción Hunter. —Pidió Sebastian, él otro negó con la cabeza cansado.

—Sebastian, ¿qué tiene que ver la canción...?

—Sólo escuchala por favor.. _._

 _But it's just your attitude_

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _It's ruining everything_

 _I swore, I swore I would be true_

 _And honey so did you_

 _So why you were you holding her hand_

 _Is that the way we stand_

 _Were you lying all the time_

 _Was it just a game to you_

 _But I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you_

 _You got me wrapped around your finger_

 _Do you have to let it linger_

 _Do you have to, do you have to_

 _Do you have to let it linger_

— ¿Sebastian?

Sebastian dejó que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. —Tengo miedo Hunter, tengo mucho miedo de que si estoy contigo las cosas no funcionen y resultar lastimado. Además está el asunto con mi padre que cada vez lo siento más lejos de mi y si se entera que tengo novio definitivamente me deje de hablar. Y después estás tú que de verdad quiero estar contigo pero me aterra que te des cuenta como soy realmente y ya no me quieras. Y yo creo que te amo...

Hunter lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó y Sebastian lloró en su pecho. Estuvieron asi hasta que Sebastian se tranquilizó y se separó de él tratando de limpiar sus ojos y rostro húmedos.

— ¿Sebastian, lo dices en serio?—Preguntó aún incrédulo Hunter.

Sebastian asintió. —Y me duele, de verdad me duele verte con alguien más porque tú eres especial para mi y me di cuenta que tengo estos sentimientos fuertes por ti este tiempo que no pasamos juntos porque no son sólo celos Hunter, es algo más fuerte porque no soporto la simple idea de que estés con alguien más y...

La voz de Sebastian fue callada por los labios de Hunter sobre los suyos, al principio fue un beso que tomó a ambos por sorpresa pero después se entregaron a el con pasión y desesperación y ahora también amor porque ese poco tiempo separados se habían extrañado increíblemente.

—Hunter...

—Sebastian, te he escuchado noche tras noche, me has contado tus sueños... Y me lastimó mucho que hayas dicho que no querías estar conmigo pero yo también he desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por ti. Me hiciste demasiada falta estos días, nunca antes había pensado que me podría pasar esto con una persona. Pero no podría estar más feliz de que me pase contigo. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo ya te conozco, yo sé como eres y te quiero conmigo.

Sebastian fue quien lo besó esta vez tomandolo por los hombros y Hunter a él por sus costados. Se besaron por un tiempo hasta que sus labios se sintieron cansados y entumecidos y sus lenguas se habían probado lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué somos ahora, Hunter? No quiero que estemos como antes. —Dijo Sebastian con su frente recargada a la de Hunter y sus ojos viéndose.

— ¿Sebastian Smythe, quisieras ser mi novio? —Preguntó Hunter con una sonrisa en su labios.

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. — Si.

Hunter se acercó a las flores y después ver que no había nadie cerca arrancó uno de los girasoles y se la dio a Sebastian con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Me encantan estas, más que las rosas. —Dijo Sebastian.

Hunter pasó sus manos por la cintura de Sebastian y lo atrajó hacia él abrazandolo.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron minutos en silencio y después de contemplarlo Hunter le dijo contra los labios.

—Te amo, Sebastian.

Sebastian buscó con sus ojos los de Hunter y no vio más que sinceridad y amor en ellos.

—Y yo a ti, Hunter.


End file.
